Silent Girl
by Ichika Shirohime
Summary: Syuting opening song untuk film silent girl dimulai. Apa saja yang terjadi saat pengambilan gambar?
1. Chapter 1

Hai Minna…

Perkenalkan aku Author baru disini dan ini fic pertamaku. Maaf kalau gaje habis….

Baiklah tidak usah lama-lama…

"**SILENT GIRL"**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Ichika Shirohime**

**Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura**

**Genre: Friendship & Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, dst, dsb.**

**Chapter 1**

Seorang lelaki berambut emo dengan model buntut ayam dan bermata onyx keluar dari mobil Mercedes silver yang terparkir dilapangan parkir Konoha High School. Seluruh siswi sudah bersiap menyabutnya dengan berdiri di halaman sekolah.

"Ohayou Uchiha-Sama." Sapa siswi KHS dengan antusias ketika lelaki berambut emo itu berjalan ke halaman KHS.

Uchiha Sasuke itu lah nama lelaki berambut emo itu. Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha dan salah satu pewaris Uchiha Coprs ini juga merupakan actor muda yang sedang naik daun karena film-film yang dibintanginya yang selalu mendapat penghargaan. Selain actor dia juga merupakan seorang model yang terkenal karena kesempurnaan fisiknya, tidak hanya fisik dia juga mempunyai kepintaran di atas rata-rata.

Hal ini lah yang membuat para gadis terpesona, bagaimana tidak sudah terkenal, pintar, kaya lagi. Tapi tidak satupun yang dapat mencairkan hati es milik bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Ohayou, Teme." Teriak Naruto yang membuat para fans Sasuke menyingkir dan Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar suara cempreng teman baiknya, Namikaze Naruto.

"Berisik, Dobe." Kata Sasuke ketika Naruto berdiri dihadapannya.

"Teme, kau sudah mengerjakan PR Fisika belum?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Sudah." Kata Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu-"

"Tidak akan aku pinjamkan." Kata Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto yang belum selesai.

"Ayolah Teme, masa kau tega melihatku dihukum oleh Orochimaru-Sensei." Naruto memohon dengan mata puppy eyesnya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Teme… Please." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke berhenti berjalan.

"Dobe lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku." Sasuke memandang tajam Naruto.

"Tidak sampai kau meminjamkan ku PR Fisika." Naruto memaksa Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah Teme."

"Tidak."

"Wah… Wah… Pagi-pagi kalian sudah terlihat mesra yah." Kata seorang berkulit pucat dan berambut klimis sambil tersenyum.

"Hentikan senyum anehmu itu Sai dan siapa juga yang bermesraan. Lebih baik kau bantu aku melepaskan diri dari si Dobe ini." Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Baiklah… Ayo Naruto sebaiknya kau lepaskan Sasuke sebelum ada wartawan yang mengambil foto kalian sedang begini dan membuat gossip yang isinya rupanya actor muda Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang YAOI, hal itu terbukti karena para wartawan melihat Naruto sedang memegang tangan actor muda berbakat, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau mau itu terjadi?" Tanya Sai sambil tersenyum .

"TIDAK." Teriak Naruto dengan wajah suram dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera meninggalkan Sai dan Naruto dengan tampang lega. Dia berpikir juga bagaimana orang seperti Naruto bisa menjadi Artis terkenal. Yah, sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai merupakan Aktor terkenal dan mereka sudah berteman baik sejak main difilm yang sama.

Sasuke sudah menyangka akan satu sekolah juga dengan mereka. Karena Sasuke mengetahui apabila Konoha High School merupakan satu-satunya sekolah di Konoha yang mempunyai kelas khusus untuk orang terkenal seperti Aktor, Artis, Penyanyi dan sebagainya.

**~Silent Girl ^_^ Silent Girls~**

Sasuke memasuki kelasnya, yaitu kelas X IPA 1. Kelasnya masih sepi karena pasti akan ada murid yang tidak masuk hari ini karena harus mengurus pekerjaan mereka sebagai artis, penyanyi, actor yang jadwalnya sangat padat.

Sasuke duduk dikursi dideretan paling belakang yang dekat dengan jendela yang merupakan tempat duduknya. Ketika Sasuke baru duduk dikursinya, pintu kelas dibuka dengan kerasnya oleh seorang cewek berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang dikenalnya sebagai Yamanaka Ino, seorang model terkenal yang mendapat predikat model paling seksi dari sebuah majalah remaja.

Sasuke memandang Ino dan 2 orang temannya yang berambut ungu dan soft pink yang masuk kelas. Kalian pasti berpikir Sasuke tertarik dengan Ino tapi itu salah Sasuke sebenarnya tertarik dengan dengan salah satu dari dua orang yang menemani Ino.

"Sasuke mau sampai kau memandang Sakura?" Tanya Sai yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disebelahnya.

"Heh… Siapa lagi yang memandang Gadis Pink itu." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau mau mengelak sampai kapan, kau tidak mungkin memandang Ino karena walaupun dia model, dia bukan tipemu dan tidak mungkin lagi kau memandang artis lembut seperti Hinata, karena dia pacar Naruto." Kata Sai duduk di meja Sasuke.

Sasuke memang memandang Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut soft pink yang selalu di ikat dua dengan pita berwarna emerald yang senada dengan matanya dan merupakan teman baik Ino dan Hinata. Ketika dia pertama masuk kekelas hanya Sakura lah perempuan yang bisa menarik hatinya sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Dia mengenal Sakura dari Naruto yang waktu itu baru pacaran dengan Hinata. Sakura tidak pernah berbicara sepatah kata pun dia berkomunikasi dengan sebuah kertas yang ditulisnya. Waktu itu Sasuke kaget melihat caranya berkomunikasi dan sejak itu dia yakin dia tidak bisa berbicara. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat kesempurnaan Sakura dimata Sasuke berkurang.

Tapi ada yang mengganjal pikirannya, kenapa Sakura bisa berada dikelas orang terkenal. Karena Sasuke yakin dengan kekurangannya yang tidak bisa berbicara itu seharusnya Sakura tidak bisa masuk ke kelas nya.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sai membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke.

"Hn, kenapa?"

"Kakashi meminta kau, aku dan Naruto ketempatnya sekarang." Kata Sai turun dari meja Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah, katanya ditelepon tadi itu masalah yang sangat penting." Kata Sai mengangkat bahunya.

"Telepon? Kapan dia menelepon?"

"Baru saja. Kau tidak memperhatikan apa? Jangan bilang dari tadi kau melamunkan Sakura sampai suara Handphone ku yang berbunyi dengan suara full tadi tidak terdengar sama sekali olehmu." Kata Sai sambil geleng-geleng.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Sai hanya bisa diam karena memang benar dia tadi memikirkan Sakura sehingga hal-hal lain tidak diperhatikannya.

"Sasuke, kalau kau melamun lagi aku tinggal nih. Aku masih harus menarik Naruto untuk pergi dengan kita karena dia tidak akan mungkin mau meninggalkan Hinata sekarang." Sai melangkah kakinya ke depan kelas tempat Naruto yang masih mengobrol dengan Hinata ditemani Sakura dan Hinata.

**~Silent Girl ^_^ Silent Girls~**

Sasuke memandang ruangan Kakashi dengan tampan bosan dan ekspresi bosan lainnya juga terlihat dari Naruto dan Sai. Bagaimana tidak bosan kalau harus menunggu orang selama 3 jam padahal orang itu yang menyuruh mereka ke sana.

Sasuke rasanya mau membunuh Kakashi yang merupakan manager nya, Sai, dan Naruto. Bagaimana tidak ketika mereka sampai disini mereka disuruh menunggu selama 5 menit karena Kakashi ada urusan. Tapi sampai sekarang sang manager belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

'KRAK'

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria berumur awal 30-an yang mempunyai rambut berlawan gravitasi yang berwarna perak dan memakai masker walaupun tidak ada asap didalam ruang itu.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Kata pria itu sambil tersenyum gaje.

"Kau dari mana?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tadi harus mengurus kontrak kalian sebentar."

"Sebentar, kau bilang 3 jam itu sebentar?" Naruto kesal.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau bilang kenapa memanggil kami kesini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Aku mendapat tawaran sebuah film untuk kalian. Judulnya Silent Girl, bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Kakashi berjalan ke sofa yang diduduki 3 orang artis bimbingannya.

"Genrenya apa?" Tanya Sai.

"Romance and friendship." Perkataan Kakashi membuat 3 orang itu kaget.

"Romance." Kata Sasuke.

"Friendhip." Kata Sai.

"Kami tidak mungkin bisa memainkan film itu dengan baik kalau genrenya itu. Kau tahu kami artis yang terbiasa dengan film bergenre Adventure dan Hurt/comfort." Kata Naruto memandang tajam Kakashi.

"Ayolah, kita bisa mencobanya lagipula kalian bisa sekalian berlatih dan lawan main kalian juga cantik-cantik loh." Rayu Kakashi.

"Sekali tidak mau, ya tidak mau." Kata Naruto.

"Kalau kalian berdua?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Sasuke dan Sai.

"Kami setuju dengan Naruto." Jawab keduanya kompak.

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas , dia sudah tahu kalau tiga orang didepannya kan menolak tapi dia terlanjur tertarik dengan naskah cerita film tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau kalian tidak mau, tapi kalian harus mengatakannya langsung kepada lawan main kalian." Kata Kakashi menyadarkan punggungnya disofa.

"Baiklah, mana mereka kami akan mengatakan dengan tegas kalau kami menolak film ini." Kata Naruto semangat.

"Baiklah, sebentar." Kakashi menuju ke meja kerjanya dan menelepon sekretarisnya untuk menyuruh lawan main mereka masuk keruangan Kakashi.

"Permisi." Seorang… Bukan, tapi tiga orang perempuan memasuki ruangan itu.

"Masuklah Ino, Hinata, Sakura." Kakashi tersenyum memandang mereka.

Sai, Naruto, dan Sasuke terdiam karena kaget melihat lawan main mereka. Dan untuk Sasuke dia bukan hanya kaget saja tapi sudah hampir pingsan karena tiba-tiba jantungnya berpacu cepat ketika mendengar nama Sakura.

"Kakashi-San, ada apa memanggil kami kesini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sebenarnya 3 aktorku yang menjadi lawan main kalian me-."

"Menerima sebagai lawan main kalian difilm itu." Kata Naruto memotong perkataan Kakashi.

Mendengar itu Kakashi hanya diam sedangkan Sasuke dan Sai memandang Naruto dengan pandangan 'kenapa-kau-berkata-seperti-itu'.

"Jadi Hinata-Chan akhirnya kita bisa main difilm yang sama." Kata Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan senang dan membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata malu-malu.

'Cih, dasar dobe. Katanya dia mau menolak kenapa malah menerima begini. Dan kenapa Sakura bisa ada disini?" Pikir Sasuke.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya tunggu chapter selanjutnya?

**To Be Continued**

Bagaiamana readers dan Authors?

Hancurkah? Jelakkah?

Akhir kata **PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai Minna…

Akhirnya setelah berjuang dengan keras fic Silent Girl chapter 2 selesai juga, maaf kalau update nya telat soalnya aku sibuk UTS dan banyak acara dari sekolah. Dan sebelumnya aku akan balas review chapter 1 dulu.

ichi yukaiyun: Hai Ichi-San...^^ Salam kenal juga, silahkan kalau mau fave Ichika malah seneng ada yang suka fic Ichika..^^

zee konaqii males login: Halo zee..^^ ini udah aku update, semoga suka.

Naomi aya: Hai Naomi…^^ Terima kasih pujiannya… Ini udah aku update.

Dijah-hime: Ini udah aku update… Iya nih, soalnya Sasuke udah mohon-mohon sama Ichika waktu untuk dibikin jaim, yah karena Ichika gak tega akhirnya Ichika buat dia jadi Jaim *Author di Chidori sama Sasuke*

Uchiha Dea Ryoma: Wah aku terinspirasi dari komik, aku malah gak tahu ada sekolah yang nyiapin kelas khusus artis…XD Kalau Sakura bisa bicara atau tidak, silahkan De abaca chapter ini…^^

Thia Nokoru: Ini udah aku update…^^

Kawashima chinen: Halo… Terima kasih udah suka fic ku, untuk sekolahnya aku terinspirasi dari komik kok. Kalau mau tahu Sakura bisa bicara atau tidak Kawashima baca aja chapter ini…^^

Fiyui-chan: Ini udah aku panjangin semoga Fiyui-chan suka… Tenang gak akan bikin cinta bersegi-segi disini…^^

Kikyo Fujikazu: Kalau mau tahu Sakura bisu atau gak silahkan baca chapter ini…^^

me: ini udah aku update…^^

Iya risaskey: Makasih…^^ ini udah aku update….

Sichi: Ini udah aku update, maaf kalau updatenya lama…^^

Chini VAN: Kalau penasaran silahkan baca chapter ini…^^

Just Ana g login: Makasih pujiannya…^^ ini udah aku update…

acchan lawliet: Ini udah aku update, semoga suka…^^

B-Rabbit Lacie: Ini udah aku update, maaf kalau updatenya lama…^^

Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet: Ini udah aku update, semoga suka…^^

Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru: Ini udah aku update, semoga suka…^^

Tsukiyomi Kumiko: Kalau penasaran silahkan baca chapter ini…^^

Aku ucapin makasih bagi yang udah review, gak usah lama-lama ayou mulai ceritanya.

"**SILENT GIRL"**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Ichika Shirohime**

**Pairing: Sasuke X Sakura**

**Genre: Friendship & Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo(s), alur kecepatan, gaje, dst, dsb.**

**Chapter 2:**

Sasuke tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura dikepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan kenapa Sakura bisa berada disini sekarang.

"Jadi, sudah disepakati kalian akan bermain difilm ini kan?" Tanya Kakashi dengan senyum yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

"Tentu saja," kata Naruto yang masih memeluk Hinata.

"Baiklah," kata Sasuke dan Sai bersamaan walau nada kesal terdengar dari suaranya karena keputusan Naruto yang seenak jidatnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu Sakura, Hinata, Ino mulai sekarang kalian harus saling mengenal dengan baik dengan tiga anak didik ku ini." Kata Kakashi menunjuk Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai.

"Tunggu dulu Kakashi, Sakura juga ikut main dalam film ini?" Tanya Naruto yang mewakili rasa penasaran Sasuke yang sedari tadi membuatnya diam.

"Tentu saja." Kakashi tersenyum

"Hah… Tapi di.. Dia kan…" Naruto terdiam bingung mau mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Naruto, awas saja kalau kau bilang Sakura itu **tidak bisa **bicara." Hinata menatap tajam Naruto yang masih memeluknya.

"Tapi kan dia memang tidak bisa berbicara." Kata Naruto tanpa merasa aura disana berubah menjadi suram.

Sasuke melihat reaksi Sakura saat mendengar perkataan Naruto, tangan Sakura mengepal dan wajahnya tertunduk. Sasuke merasa aura yang menakutkan dari Sakura dan mendadak terdengar bunyi suatu yang keras membentur dinding.

**BRAK**

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya untuk mencari asal suara tersebut. Raut wajah kaget tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajahnya , bukan hanya wajah Sasuke wajah Sai dan Kakashi pun menampakkan wajah yang sama. Wajah Naruto tidak terdefinisikan lagi campuran dari kaget dan tidak menyangka.

Bagaimana tidak Hinata yang tadi dipeluknya sekarang menahan badannya di dinding ruangan Kakashi. Tangan Hinata yang lembut bertengger manis di leher Naruto memastikan Naruto tidak bergerak. Hinata menatap tajam Naruto dan membuat Naruto membeku. Naruto masih membeku saat Ino berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah marah dan siap menhajar Naruto sampai mati.

Satu meter lagi Ino akan sampai dihadapan Naruto, pandangan khawatir terlihat diwajah tiga orang lelaki yang ada disana. Ino mengayunkan tangannya ke wajah Naruto siap memukul tapi kemudian tangannya berhenti 5 cm dari wajah Naruto karena sebuah tangan menahan pukulannya.

"Sakura." Ino memandang Sakura dengan kaget.

'Hentikan, aku tidak mau ada masalah seperti waktu itu.' Itulah kata-kata yang tertulis dikertas buku gambar yang digunakan Sakura untuk berkomunikasi.

"Tapi…" Belum selesai menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sakura sudah membuka lembaran yang lain di buku itu.

'Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Dan Hinata sebaiknya kau lepaskan dia sekarang, begitu-begitu dia pacarmu.' Begitulah isi kertas itu, Hinata pun melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto setelah membaca tulisan itu.

"Huk…" Naruto terbatuk-batuk setelah terlepas dari Hinata.

'Kakashi-San, sebaiknya kami pergi sekarang. Aku tidak mau ada yang masuk ICU gara-gara ini' Sakura membuka lembaran lainnya didepan Kakashi.

"Hmm… Baiklah." Kakashi menyetujui permintaan Sakura.

'Kalau begitu permisi. Ayo Ino, Hinata.' Sakura membuka lembaran selanjutnya dibuku itu kemudian tersenyum dan pergi dengan Ino dan Hinata yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Naruto, kalau kau tidak meminta maaf kepada Sakura atas perkataanmu tadi sebaiknya kita putus saja." Hinata memandang tajam Naruto sebelum mengikuti Sakura dan Ino yang sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**~Silent Girl ^_^ Silent Girls~**

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto yang sedang melamun di sofa sejak kepergiaan tiga orang tadi.

"Sudahlah Dobe, sebaiknya kau minta maaf saja dengan Sakura. Kau tidak mau putus dengan Hinata kan?" Sasuke menasehati Naruto.

"Yah, aku akan meminta maaf padanya besok. Tapi aku tidak menyangka Hinata bisa semarah itu hanya karena perkataanku." Naruto meremas rambutnya kesal.

"Yah aku sih tidak kaget kalau dia marah. Hinata sudah memperingatkanmu supaya tidak mengatakannya, tapi kau malah mengatakannya. Yang membuatku kaget adalah Hinata bisa membuatmu tidak bisa bergerak padahal dia hanya menahanmu dengan satu tangan," kata Sai.

"Aku tadi sudah mencoba bergerak, tapi entah kenapa seluruh badanku rasanya kaku," kata Naruto.

"Wah… Ini sesuai dengan berita yang aku dengar tentang mereka," kata Kakashi membuat semuanya melihat ke arahnya.

"Berita apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya tentang ini. Ino dan Hinata itu bagaikan bodyguard Sakura, sekali saja dia mendengar ada yang menghina Sakura tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan, pacar atau teman. Menurut berita paling parah korban mereka masuk ICU, jadi bersukurlah Naruto kau tidak jadi masuk ICU." Kakashi tertawa.

Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai mereka hanya diam.

"Siapa sebenarnya Sakura? Kenapa mereka melindunginya seperti itu?" Tanya Sai entah kepada siapa.

"Yang aku tahu mereka sudah berteman baik waktu Ino dan Hinata ikut dalam pergelaran busana di Suna. Waktu itu Sakura merupakan salah satu model yang tampil diacara itu," kata Kakashi.

"Sakura… Dia model? Itu tidak mungkin," kata Naruto dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir dia hanya orang biasa. Bukankah Sakura juga salah satu siswa dikelas khusus untuk artis dan idol sama seperti kalian? Kalau dia bukan artis dia tidak akan satu kelas dengan kalian," kata Kakashi.

"Ya benar juga, tapi aku tidak menyangka saja." Naruto memerhatikan Kakashi.

"Kau jangan meremehkan Sakura. Walau dia begitu dia merupakan model terkenal di Suna, selain itu dia juga pemain biola dan penari berbakat yang kemampuaanya sudah terbukti di dunia."

"Benarkah? Tapi kalau dia terkenal kenapa aku tidak pernah mengetahuinya." Kata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengetahuinya dia kan artis dari Suna yang baru pindah ke Konoha beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lagipula kau juga tidak pernah ada waktu untuk menonton berita tentaang para artis." Kata Kakashi.

"Hn, jadi kapan kita mulai pengambilan gambar untuk film?" Sasuke mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"Untuk film masih sebulan lagi tapi pengambilan gambar untuk opening song besok. Waktunya nanti aku sms, kalian boleh pulang sekarang untuk mempersiapkan diri. Dan Naruto jangan lupa kau meminta maaf kepada Hinata." Kata Kakashi mengingatkan.

"Iya… Iya…" Naruto keluar ruangan itu dengan Sasuke dan Sai.

**~Silent Girl ^_^ Silent Girls~**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku menunggu Naruto dan Sai di tempat parkir KHS untuk menemani Naruto meminta maaf kepada Hinata. Seperti biasa fans-fans ku melihat kearahku tapi tidak dari seorangpun yang berani mendekatiku karena Konoha High School menerapkan peraturan bagi murid biasa untuk menjaga jarak dengan artis ataupun idol yang bersekolah disana untuk kenyamanan para artis dan idol.

Aku mencoba menghilangkan suara-suara teriakan para fans itu dengan mendengarkan music dari ipod ku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa seseorang menyentuh pundakku, kualihkan pandanganku ke orang yang menyentuh pundakku. Dipikiran ku itu pasti Dobe dan Sai tapi betapa terkejutnya aku ketika perkiraanku salah, orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Haruno-San," kataku kaget.

'Ohayou Uchiha-San.' Sakura tersenyum sambil memegang buku gambar yang sudah menjadi alat komunikasinya itu.

"Ohayou," balasku sambil mengeluarkan senyum tulusku yang dijamin membuat seluruh fansku bisa pingsan seketika tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku untuk Sakura, dia hanya tersenyum kembali membalas senyumanku.

Aku rasakan wajahku memerah karena melihat senyumnya. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali aku melihat senyum indah Sakura, tapi ini pertama kalinya Sakura tersenyum kepadaku hanya kepadaku. Batapa senangnya hatiku, ingin rasanya aku peluk Sakura sekarang juga. Tapi niat itu segera musnah karena aku teringat sebuah fakta kalau aku adalah seorang Uchiha yang harus bersikap cool dalam keadaan apapun juga.

'Uchiha-San, kau kenapa? Dari tadi diam saja.' Mataku melihat tulisan yang sepertinya sudah dari tadi dihadapan wajahku itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dimana Ino dan Hinata bukannya kalian selalu bersama?" Tanyaku karena tidak melihat kedua temannya.

'Ya, itu sampai kami bertemu dengan Namikaze-San dan temannya yang mengajak Ino dan Hinata untuk bicara sebentar setelah meminta maaf padaku. Dan mereka memintaku menemui Uchiha-San, karena mereka bilang pasti Uchiha-San masih menunggu mereka ditempat parkir.' Aku membaca tulisan yang ditulisnya di kertas gambar itu.

"Dasar mereka berdua itu, kalau tahu begini aku tidak akan menunggu mereka," kataku kesal.

Tapi sepertinya tidak buruk juga kalau mereka meninggalkanku, setidaknya mereka meminta Sakura untuk memberitahuku disini dan dengan begini aku bisa berbicara langsung dengan Sakura, yah walaupun sebenarnya tidak langsung juga karena Sakura berbicara dengan menulis dikertas gambar itu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bersama ke kelas?" Ajakku.

Sakura terlihat tersenyum membalas pertanyaanku tadi dan aku menggap senyum itu sebagai ya. Kami jalan berdua menuju kelas kami, disepanjang jalan seluruh siswi yang menjadi fansku mulai menangis gaje karena melihatku berjalan dengan Sakura, dan kulihat ada sebagian siswa yang sepertinya fans dari Sakura menatapku dengan iri.

DRRT… DRRT… DRRT

Handphone disakuku bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk, kuambil handphoneku dan membuka pesan itu.

To: SasUchiha

From: BaKakashi

Subject: Song Opening

Sasuke, kalian ke Pantai Konoha sekarang. Kita akam mengambil gambar untuk song opening film kalian.

Aku menghela nafas membaca pesan dari Kakashi itu, kemudian menarik Sakura dan berbalik kea rah mobilku. Aku membuka pintu penumpang untuk Sakura dan membuka pintu kemudi untuk pergi ke Pantai Konoha.

Sakura memiringkan duduknya dengan tangan memegang buku gambarnya. 'Uchiha-San, kita mau ke mana?'

"Pantai Konoha, kita akan mengambil gambar untuk song opening film kita," jawabku tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari jalan.

Sakura hanya menuliskan huruf O besar-besar atas jawabakanku tadi.

**~Silent Girl ^_^ Silent Girls~**

Kami akhirnya sampai di Pantai Konoha, pantai terlihat sepi hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang menggunakan jaket yang dibelakangnya bertuliskan Silent Girl, sepertinya mereka staf dari film yang akan kami mainkan.

Aku keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Ketika kami akan berjalan ke arah staf-staf tadi, 2 mobil BMW berwarna kuning dan hitam berhenti didepan kami.

"Yo Teme," kata Naruto turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu pengemudi untuk sang pacar, Hinata.

Sepertinya Naruto berhasil meminta maaf dari Hinata, dan aku melihat Sai menggandeng Ino disebelahnya dengan mesra.

"Hai Sasuke," Sai mengelurkan senyumnya yang membuatku mual.

"Sepertinya kalian harus memberi alasan yang bagus karena membuatku menunggu kalian di tempar parkir." Aku menatap tajam kedua sahabatku itu yang ditanggapi Naruto dan Sai dengan senyum gaje.

"Jangan marah dulu teme, aku kan sudah bilang aku mau meminta maaf dengan Hinata dan mau kami berbicara empat mata saja. Sedangkan Sai dia katanya mau menembak Ino yang katanya sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kemarin."

Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat wajah Sai dan Ino memerah. Aku jadi berpikir, cepat juga Sai jatuh cintanya. Tapi seingatku kemarin dia tidak menunjukkan kalau dia jatuh cinta kepada Ino. Masa bodohlah, kenapa aku malah memikirkan kedua orang itu.

"Sudahlah, kita ketempat Kakashi saja sekarang," kataku malas.

"Kalau begitu kalian saja kesana duluan, soalnya manager kami meminta kami untuk bertemu dengannya di tempat lain," Kata Ino yang kemudian menarik Hinata dan Sakura setelah mencium pipi Sai sekilas.

Kami melihat mereka hingga mereka hilang disalah satu rumah yang ada ditepi pantai itu. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke Sai yang sedang memegang pipinya yang dicium oleh Ino tadi.

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya?" Tanyaku melihat ekspresi yang tidak pernah aku lihat diwajah Sai sebelumnya.

"Tentu, aku sangat sangat mencintainya," Kata Sai sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Jadi kau serius Sai, aku kira kau hanya bercanda tadi waktu bilang kau akan menembaknya. Dan benar kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya kemarin?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Sudah aku bilang aku serius dengannya. Sebenarnya aku bukan jatuh cinta pada pandanga pertama padanya kemarin tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, sejak pertama kali melihat dia di Fashion Show yang perancangnya adalah teman baik keluargaku, sejak itu aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya," kata Sai.

"Pantas saja, dengan begini diantara kita bertiga tinggal Teme saja yang belum punya pacar," kata Naruto tersenyum mengejekku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada perempuan yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta," kataku tidak minat.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukai laki-laki yah, Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang dengan senang hati ku hadiahkan sebuah pukulan dikepalanya agar otaknya bisa bekerja dengan normal kembali.

"Ittai… Teme, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Naruto mengusap kepalanya.

"Supaya kau bisa berpikir jernih. Enak saja kau bilang aku menyukai laki-laki," kataku kesal.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kau tidak ada perempuan yang membuatmu jatuh cinta. Aku kira kau mulai tidak menyukai perempuan lagi." Naruto berkata dengan tampang watados yang ingin sekali aku hadiahkan sebuah pukulan lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menembak Sakura? Kau jatuh cinta dengannya kan?" Kata Sai yang berhasil membuat wajahku memerah seperti warna buah kesukaanku, tomat.

"Aku-"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak berani menembaknya Teme." Naruto memotong perkataan ku.

"Tidak ku sangka ternyata Uchiha lemah apabila berurusan dengan cinta," kata Sai dengan senyum menghias diwajahnya.

Aku benar-benar naik darah dibuat kedua orang ini, ingin rasanya aku memutilasi mereka dan membuangnya ke laut biar dimakan ikan hiu. Tapi meningat mereka adalah sahabatku, aku membatalkan niat ku itu. Aku melangkahkan kaki ku ke pantai meninggalkan mereka.

"Oi Teme, tunggu." Naruto berlari mengejarku.

**~Silent Girl ^_^ Silent Girls~**

Syuting dimulai aku, Naruto, dan Sai bersiap untuk pengambilan gambar kami setelah pengambilan gambar Sakura, Ino dan Hinata. Kalau kalian bertanya padaku bagaimana acting Sakura, aku akan menjawab acting nya sangat bagus. Bahkan dia bisa menyelesaikan bagiannya hanya dalam satu kali pengambilan gambar. Naruto dan Sai saja sampai terkagum-kagum dengan acting Sakura yang sebanding dengan Hinata yang sudah lama dibidang acting dan gerak tubuhnya benar-benar indah saat dia berjalan. Pada saat inilah aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku dari Sakura walau barang sedetikpun.

Pada pengambilan untuk opening song ini kami akan masuk pada scent ke dua yang menceritakan pemeran tokoh utama pria (aku) tidak sengaja menabrak tokoh pemeran utama wanita (Sakura) yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan kedua temannya yang diperankan Ino dan Hinata.

Aku memulai aktingku dan itu semua berjalan dengan baik sampai adegan menabrak Sakura, aku melakukan hal yang tidak ada di Skenario, seharusnya aku membiarkan Sakura terjatuh saat kami bertabrakkan dan kemudian Ino dan Hinata marah-marah karena menabrak Sakura kemudian Naruto dan Sai datang untuk menghentikan pertengkaran kami tapi entah kenapa aku menarik tangan Sakura yang akan terjatuh sehingga kami terlihat seperti berpelukkan.

Aku sudah menunggu sutradara menghentikan tindakanku yang diluar scenario ini, tapi tidak ada suara satupun untuk menghentikan adegan ini. Aku memandang ke emerald yang sekarang hanya beberapa inchi didepanku. Onyx kelamku bertemu emerald terangnya, aku bagaikan terhisap oleh emerald itu.

"Sasuke…" Suara itu seperti bisikkan angin hanya sekilas tapi entah kenapa suara itu terekam dengan kuat dipikiran ku, saat itulah aku sadar itu adalah suara Sakura. Suara yang selalu ingin aku dengar dan ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara dan kata yang diucapkan nya adalah namaku, bukan margaku seperti yang ditulisnya pada buku gambar komunikasinya.

"Sakura, kau tadi berbicara?" Tanyaku kepadanya, tapi Sakura hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

Tangan kananku menyentuh dagunya dan kemudian mengakat wajahnya yang entah kenapa sekarang memerah. Tanpa sadar aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan sedikit lagi kedua bibir kami bersentuhan, hingga sebuah tangan berkulit pucat menghalanginya.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kau sudah melakukan adegan diluar scenario terlalu jauh," kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan, aku melepaskan tanganku dari Sakura. Dan Sakura pergi meninggalkanku dengan wajah memerah. Ino dan Hinata yang melihat itu segera menatapku dengan tajam dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Uchiha-San, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?" Kata Hinata dengan raut wajah tidak senang dengan apa yang aku lakukan tadi.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya terbawa suasana karena mendengar suara Sakura untuk pertama kalinya sehingga hampir berbuat begitu," jawabku yang membuat Ino dan Hinata berpandangan.

"Benarkah Sakura tadi berbicara?" Tanya Ino dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hn, untuk apa aku berbohong pada kalian," kataku kesal karena mereka tidak percaya dengan perkataan ku, aku memutuskan pergi dari sana sebelum mereka bertanya lagi.

**NORMAL POV**

Ino dan Hinata memandang kepergian Sasuke, di kepala mereka masih tersimpan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat.

"Tidak, kami hanya kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke tadi," kata Ino melihat kea rah Naruto dan Sai.

"Perkataannya tentang Sakura yang berbicara padanya?" Tanya Sai.

"Hm…" Ino menganggukkan kepalanya tanda apa yang dikatakan Sai benar.

"Kenapa harus kaget, baguskan kalau Sakura berbicara?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Itu memang bagus kalau Sakura berbicara, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan berbicara dengan Uchiha-San yang baru dikenalnya kemarin. Kami saja yang sudah berteman lama dengannya belum pernah sekalipun mendengar suaranya," kata Hinata.

"Heh… Yang benar kalian belum pernah sekalipun mendengar suaranya?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Yah, Sakura memberi tahu ini sudah menjadi tradisi di keluarganya apabila anak perempuan tidak diperbolehkan berbicara dengan siapa pun kecuali untuk orang-orang tertentu," jelas Hinata.

"Orang-orang tertentu? Maksudnya?" Tanya Sai.

"Sakura hanya boleh berbicara kepada keluarganya dan…" Ino tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan siapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan tidak sabar.

"Dan…" Ino tetap menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ino… Sakura hanya boleh bicara dengan keluarga dan siapa?" Tanya Sai penasaran.

"Dan orang yang dia cintai," kata Ino dengan lirih tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Naruto dan Sai.

"O… Dengan orang yang dia cintai, aku kira dengan siapa." Kata Naruto dengan santai.

Tapi kemudian wajah Naruto berubah seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu, orang yang di cintai. Jadi maksudmu Sakura mencintai Teme(Sasuke)," Teriak Naruto yang membuat para kru dan produser film yang tidak jauh dari mereka bisa mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Naruto.

Dan seketika seluruh yang ada disana menjatuhkan barang yang ada di tangan mereka. Dan ekspresi mereka menunjukkan wajah terkejut dan seketika mereka mengeluarkan handphone mereka untuk menyebar luaskan kabar ini.

Melihat itu Ino, Hinata, dan Sai menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kalau-ada-gosip-tentang-ini-kau-harus-tanggung-jawab. Naruto hanya bisa berdoa semoga saja tidak terjadi gossip supaya dia tidak dimutilasi oleh Sasuke.

Apakah Sakura mencintai Sasuke atau tidak? Bagaimana nasib Naruto kalau gossip ini menyebar? Kita tunggu saja dichapter selanjutnya yang merupakan last chapter dari Silent Girl.

**To Be Continued**

Gimana Readers dan Authors?

Tambah gajekah fic ini…?

Akhir kata review….


End file.
